Concrete Angel
by Michiro-Chan
Summary: Seto's wilting innocence faces his greatest demon, himself. Frail yet determined, he soldiers on even in the face of defeat. SetoXSet, yaoi


_**Concrete Angel**_

**Written July 15th, 2003 **

A/N: A long time ago, I promised I would soon post a yaoi rape between dark Seto and his light. I never actually got to posting it, and it'd been finished about four years ago. But here it is, with no revisions, so it may be somewhat poorly written. Enjoy, I guess._**  
**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A YAOI RAPE--IF ANYONE DOES NOT LIKE THIS CONTENT, SKIP IT NOW!**_

The repugnant silhouette was convex in the corner. A carcass-like bulk curled tautly beneath the shadows, gangly upper-limbs enclosing his sides to his shoulder blades, soothingly, and swaying on his heels, almost self-reassuringly. Bearing a tranquil, benevolent expression with prominent resemblance to Seto Kaiba, the teen was clothed flippantly in a tattered, pastel, button-up shirt, which hung slackly around his frame, fingers scarcely jutting out from its engulfing sleeves. A pair of blood-spattered, torn, faded denims lolled voluminously down his hips, though cut shortly through the midst of his long shins. They were too petite for his elongated limbs, but they limply fit his diminutive waist and covered up most of the ghastly bruises.

"A time where I may be a person. To not continue this unemotional simulation, and be who I am." his body quavered, embracing his shins. "A person's sentiment, to a fictional character modified into a game is much more diverse. It scars the individual. It's just that--" he gazed up to his mirror image, almost self-consciously. "It's intricate when you've been feigning for so long. You almost forget who you used to be. It takes time to learn how to lie so well. You lose the convergence with your soul when you don't go back to being yourself for a while. People don't change. People may become wiser or more foolish over time or conceal their real qualities, but… people forget who they are when society's demands on perfection smother their persona. The entity's character always stays the same--whether enhanced or customized."

His menacing fraction slumped alongside a piece of furniture indifferently, and directed a condescending glare toward the pitiable display before him. The adolescent was more expansive in height, slim along his waist, but amply structured along his stiff shoulders. The pubescent was darkly clad in black, while the apparel taut along his trim, stalwart figure, flattered and divulged the handsome, sleekly muscled body. Long legs and pleasant, broad shoulders.

"People can change. People always change. Overtime, every child eventually discovers the ruthlessness and perverse dimness of this world. A pure, clean child--almost like a new doll--in due course, is eventually soiled with smut, oppression, and wintriness… the doll's undoing." he murmured enigmatically, both staring toward their reflections. Both decisively sallow, the darker one a more sickly-sweet paleness, while the innocent--a finer pallor--but rather unsettling, disfigured with the blemishes of blood along his too-thin, tapered stature.

"What is it you want from me now--?" a waver of uncertainty shot through his tinny voice.

The hostile Kaiba steadily perched his generously muscled arms along the teen's shoulders, overwhelming the light. "What I covet consistently. To feed off a bit more of the purity in your heart." he smirked toward the juvenile's mirror image. "Have you learned yet--" he accepted a strange glance from the boy. "--to not struggle against my wrath? You've grown too feeble now to fight it. It isn't necessary to put yourself through this pain… I don't yearn to prolong your suffering--but I do require my slaughtering you."

"I think of my brother. That's all I need to continue living, you fiend." he snarled, cold glimmer in his eye.

His svelte fingers twined within the adolescent's short tresses. "Feh. I can sense your fear. Your body is restless, trembling. And I see I've allowed your wounds to have healed… just this blood." a smirk arched along his wiry lips. "I'm assuming you know what this means."

A furious shudder coursed through the teenager's spine, and he withstood the dusk sheathing its limbs around his hips. "Get away from me. I won't allow you--again--"

"It's almost poignant watching you slowly turn into this. Heh. Covering your bruises, concrete in expression. Feinting, as if it doesn't affect you. Pathetic." he cast his fist along the opposing teen's clothed shoulder blades, clasping both wrists firmly in confinement, with the other, lifting his threadbare blouse and caressing the boy's bare abdomen rather forlornly. "You poor, feeble child… still a clean, pure doll, devastated by cruelty. Not marred by the ache of human life. I almost feel--at fault for this."

The lighter Seto wriggled his hands, under the inflexible clench of his ominous division. "_Release me_… release me, now… I won't allow you to gorge on my spirit. My spirit lives on, urchin. If I had no intent of living any longer, I would've given up years ago--"

Continuing his relentless grasp on both trodden hands, he nipped at the boy's delicate neck, savoring its velvety texture, and only pleased at its enswathement of innate wounds. "Ah, but you won't live much longer at this rate. Look at yourself--you've barely slung even the burden of your _essential_ needs… how do you intend to obscure the darkness with your light? Even now, your body could easily give out and die, but you keep pressing. Why? It's hopeless."

"Because I have someone I want to protect. Someone who cares for me. Someone Icare for." his body stiffened. "I won't allow you to do this anymore."

"It's your own obligation for being so enticing, Seto--so vulnerable. I feel a bit repentant that you refuse to be fed by darkness. This body's grown so emaciated it's gruesome. Not to say the least, it's not gratifying let alone attractive, but I'm afraid it's how it must be. Then again, I've been quite fond of your powerless exterior." the more sinister half fondled his companion's subtly exposed rib bones, forcefully interweaving the tremulous wrists of innocent luster, until a stomach-turning crack was released from his forearm. "But, you could always be so much more if you joined me, Seto. More than that wretched thing." he beckoned his chin towards the forlorn, scuffling reflection before them. "I wonder. How would a voluptuous, succulent Seto prove to be to my taste?"

"_Dammit_…" his brows furrowed somberly at the biting twinge. "I wouldn't bear to take food from you, let alone tread within your reach, damn monster… I'd rather starve than take anything from the likes of you."

He grinned toothlessly. "Of course you wouldn't. I presumed it after your four years of famine in the soul room. I remember your younger years, holding your brother so closely to your bosom--so much _love_. It sickened me. You'd sleep so contentedly, and I'd watch you so enviously. My own earlier years filled with despair and suffering. Now, you sleep tirelessly because of your lack of provisions. Your bruises and broken bones. Your lack of love… human contact… hunger for conversation. You've forgotten how to treat humans because of it. And you deserve it."

The darkness unconstrained the boy's arms, and punted his frail body to the flooring, chortling gently. "So pathetic. It makes me laugh."

The brightness yelped plummeting to the ground, seizing his wrist, dismayed at noticing the skewed bone protruding erratically from inside the skin. "Damn you… fucking bastard… God damn you, bastard!" he whispered huskily, face contorted in revulsion.

"I'm the bastard? You created me, fool. Kept me confined in this cage. Mixed in with your anger, sadness, and bottled sentiment. And I've yet to be released. How long do you think you can hold me back? You've lost, Seto. You already suffered defeat of the darkness within you when Gozaburo lost his life. And Yuugi offered you this pathetic excuse for a body." his tone grew taunting. "Of clarity, of inner-illumination. With a puzzle to decipher in order to find light. Heh. It won't last long until you wither away, perish of the whippings, or freeze to death."

The Prussian-eyed boy inclined his head in concurrence. "True. But, I have the determination--the mere desire to continue living. I have something precious to me that needs to be protected. That's what will keep me alive, Kaiba." those azure orbs gradually turned their fixed gawk towards a sizeable frame of a raven-haired child, smiling toothily.

"You won't be alive for long, you fool." he growled, raising the teen onto his shoulder, and releasing him back onto the floor with a clatter. Immediately grappling Seto at the forearm and twisting the dysfunctional member in order to contain him, he smacked the boy's cheek in full-blown rage, and leered in distinguishing that ear-piercing shriek escape the pure blaze's lips.

"I adore that helpless scream when it's released from your mouth, Seto. A song of sheer desolation… sometimes _I_ desire the ability of making such a beautiful sound." he chuckled vindictively and tore his hand into the gentle-eyed boy's trousers, nimbly unfastening its buttons, having done this more times than he could keep track. His supple fingertips slipped through the passageway of undone garments, and straddled its path, thumb and fingers, along his hikari's callusing, lukewarm cock.

"STOP IT!!! FUCK YOU!!! STOP IT, DAMMIT!!!!" he slightly gasped at the transgression, and continued speaking melodiously in quick, winded breaths. "Fucking stop it… give me a fucking reason why you do this to me, son of a bitch…"

"No reason. Only desire." he purred, slithering down the adolescent's pants, bearing a wicked simper on his handsome visage. His glacial eyes broadened vaguely at seeing the boy's scant, pale thighs dappled in discoloration, but his sneer grew only more malicious. "Heh. Weakling--still not fully healed. And I see your bruises are still dark. Not even closely healed. But I rarely see you mend… I can see how they'd still be there." fingers passed along the boy's horrendously thin torso writhing about wildly. The structure of his protrusive skeleton was clearly visible through his frugal skin. "_Ah_… look at how thinyou are, Seto. I find it rather amusing, watching you atrophy like this--others' pain makes life seem so much fortunate for me--"

The exhausted hikari quivered frantically. "LET GO! Fucking let go! I won't forgive you… I'll kill you… kill you… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, FIEND!!!"

Finally refraining against the weight of his yami, he fluctuated his leg vehemently, and punt him in the kidney with the greatest vigor he'd had in awhile. Receiving an extended moan at this indiscretion, he slipped out from under the sinister teen, and snatched his trousers with his evasion. But, his attempt at escaping proved to be futile.

His yami wedged him at the lapel, and secured his grip mercilessly, penetrating sharp nails into the pulsing, brittle throat. "You're not fucking getting away. I have you… I have you, now…" he tackled the minor down to his jolting shoulder blades, and allowed his torrential, heavier weight to constrict the pubescent to the floor. Seto throttled out in distress at the flaccid mass positioned on his belly, but gnashed his teeth in negation to show debility.

"Go away… don't touch me… go away and fucking die…" he grumbled, limbs convulsed with throbbing.

The murky Kaiba shook his head apathetically, and smirked while nestling his coiled palm onto Seto's congealed genitals. "Oh, you're already coming? That was certainly quick--" his eyes narrowed forebodingly, entwining the flushed, rigid appendage within his fingers. "What you lack in this unfortunate physique, you certainly make up in your other self. You're a bit smaller than I'd prefer, but you're steady. That's what I love about you, Seto." he felt the teen beneath him tremor, and whimper halfheartedly.

A quake of enchantment surged through the night's sturdy figure, observing the contemptible, destitute adolescent underneath him whorled into a stance of contemptuous fear. It had always thrilled him examining the boy coiled into a protuberance of bones like that. So defenseless, and so terrified.

The darkness tilted his spine elegantly, and shifted his silken lips absorbedly to the boy's lobe. "I've always wanted you." the brawny youth permitted the brim of his tongue to leisurely glide out from his gently puckered orifice, and ensued in lapping at the radiance's refined, obtruding collar bones, clutching down the teenager in the process. Taste buds grown fervent, he groped his stealthy, yet adroit fingertips to his hikari's pointed chin, gently inclining down the slender visage towards his own complexion, and allowing both supple lips to meet, and fasten steadily.

Seto displayed his remonstration by attempting at gnawing down into his sinister half's lissome tongue, and writhed within his unyielding clinch. The murkiness sustained in grazing his interweaving tongue within the adolescent's rather inept one, and unhurriedly thrusting his locked lips from the other's, a single thread of sodden saliva protrude from both mouths. The divergent juvenile trashed about in protest.

"You're only more attractive when you struggle, Seto."

"I won't let you fucking do this. I'm _sick _of it--sick to death of this living hell you put me through everyday."

"I'm being gentle with you. I haven't even unsheathed my weapon, moronic weakling. If I truly desired your death this instant, I would've already killed you by now."

"I know now there is worse fate than death."

"Feh. I thought you had an irrational aspiration to live on for your brother, Seto."

"I never said I yearned for death."

"You certainly were implying it."

"I doubt you would ever be erudite enough as to so much comprehend if someone were entailing anything, Kaiba." for his cheek, he was instantaneously reprimand with another livid clout to the face by his belligerent yami. This occasion, he bit his lower lip to only tolerate himself an inaudible wail of pain.

"You'll learn quickly to put that mouth of yours to better use. You know I don't tolerate insolence." a scowl flickered along his facade. "Now keep that indignant, little expression of yours, and stay helpless." his discreet, veteran touch caressed the boy's penis, dawdling, as to not make the less-conversant buckle in agony. Piecemealed, his refined fingertips slowly coiled over the teen's taut, formerly-besmirched entrance, and Seto hissed as his yami's fully-clad torso compressed his own bare skeleton.

Seto allowed himself a profound grimace. "Fuck you… fuck you… FUCK YOU!!!!" his fists grit against the darkness's callous embrace. "Fukushushite… fukushushitearu… omae ga nikurashi! Baka yarou…"

"Daijoubu, ore no hikari--daijoubu. Aishiteru Seto."

The malignant Kaiba progressively extricate his taut, dark shirt from his agile, lustrous torso and allowed it to slither along his upper limbs unperturbedly. Sculpted, gorgeous, drifting prominence obtruded gracefully from defined breasts, while almost chiseled, seamless collar bones distended through skin extended over durable muscle.

"Don't tell me lies. They don't ease my pain, bastard." he glared, clasping his purpling wrist. "You speak of me as a pure, clean doll--but, I'm only a broken toy… a broken, forgotten toy." both paused for a moment, and the composure was disrupted with an unsteady breath from hikari. "Get away from me. Leave me alone."

Yami tittered slightly. "You really think I'll listen to that? A mere whisper from your lips, your face clotted with blood… you honestly think it's ominous to me in anyway?" his hands hastily disengaged the fastening to his belt, securely mashing his knee into his hikari's abdomen to not allow an escape. "I see you've resisted longer than usual. You're growing more resistant with each beating. I eagerly await the day when you grow strong enough to fight back. Your weary mass has a tendency to bore me sometimes. It's a bit drab for my taste seeing you take this head-on."

"Don't you think I wish I had the force to fight back? Don't you think I wish I was healthy again--healthy enough to resist against you? You've taken so much out of me; it's turned me into nothing. If you're so fully assured I'll die, then why continue this?"

"Because I want full-assurance of your death, fool." his nude scepter swiftly tautened, and jostled itself past Seto's rigid vestibule. Given an all-embracing groan at this misdemeanor, his dealings grew inattentive, and he stirred within Seto before allowing the boy to adjust.

"**_HOLY_--**" a pair of bloody, gnarled hands clasped to his boisterous mouth.

"What will it be, beloved friend? Hold your peace, or bawl out by horrified means. The choice is yours…"

"**_Ho--holy--ah… damn--_**" his heart omit a pulsate in its stable rhythm, and the adolescent's pupils swiveled back into his head, mouth cavernous in pain. "**_Fuck… you…--_**"the light managed in an irrevocable breath, and his body gave out a vigorous tremor, and collapsed entirely. With that, his cooling disclose-ment gave out a robust squirm, and released a glutinous, temperate deposit of churning paternity beneath the sinister Kaiba's compact limbs.

And for the first time, watching the deadened, crumpled figure beneath him--for one reason or another, he refused to continue assaulting the boy this time. Though temptation plucked at his wicked spirit persuasively, he declined. His eyes cringed at this wintry feeling of sheer remorse strumming at his heart. He'd never felt it before. It throbbed. It ached.

"Why am I--being reduced to this? I feel guilt. How--?" his eyes contracted to slits. "It's only an illusion. My pathetic hikari exorcising the shadows. Well, it was certainly a fruitless attempt, my friend--" his impassioned tongue extended out from between his thinned lips towards the heaving refuse, dispersing along the floor, but his head thrust back. Back to his poor hikari, colorless and stiff in posture. "He said he felt like a 'broken toy.' A 'broken, forgotten toy.' It makes me feel--_sad_--hearing that from his mouth. Why? This doesn't make any sense…" he heaved his trembling hands, and gazed toward his slender palms as if he didn't recognize them. As quick as he'd lifted them, they clasped tautly into trembling fists. "Feh. I don't care--guilt is only emotion. And emotion… is easily conquered."

And a dagger he unsheathed from his hip, clasp dithering at his contravention. The darkness felt himself grow teary-eyed, and he hissed through barred teeth, "All you have to do… is _die_. Then all the pain and sadness… will be gone. Forever." his cerulean stare vacillated. "I'll release you from this pain. You withstood this for too long. I'll put you out of this misery. I never had the nerve to kill you, and for this--you must promise me. Promise me you won't feel too disappointed--promise me you won't lament it--"

Yami lifted the shimmering stiletto benevolently, glimmer of empathy within his eyes. "Die." he drove his monstrous force through the atrociously thin cadaver, and perceived a minuscule twitch liberate from the boy's arm. His hands trembled at feeling the scalpel gouge past the teen's stomach, detecting that its piercing tip had driven into the ground.

Growing a throb along his entire corpse-like body, hikari divulged his glittering eyes with the little potency he had, managing only a mild grin. "Thank you--" he husked, thread of blood enclosed within his mouth trickling along his lower lip. "--for this reprieve."

Suddenly aware of the notorious execution of his tenuous half, he distinguished the true splendor of his partner at gazing into his sapphire gaze. The luminosity sheen within his light's azure iris reflected an image of shattered glass. "Windows to the soul… broken."


End file.
